


The Little Angel

by buzzbuzzb1tch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Disaster Dean Winchester, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Love Triangles, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzzb1tch/pseuds/buzzbuzzb1tch
Summary: An AU where Dean transfers to Castiel’s school. They quickly fall in love with each other but keep those feelings hidden out of fear that they won’t be reciprocated. Dean winds up in a terrible accident and goes into a comatose state in which Cas cares for him.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know the summary isn't written well but my brain really said 'does not compute' so I hope you got a vague idea of what I meant. I love these boys as if they were my own children and i really started screaming at my computer while writing this bc they're complete dumbasses and can't tell they're in love. I know i could easily write them together but eh, I like this better. This is gonna be a few chapters. Imma try and post every week but with my attention span, we'll see. I do hope you like it though. I worked hard. Also I've never used this before so if i post it oddly, I'm sorry. Disclaimer!! Dean does get into a car accident and I'm going to describe so I checked that box but it shouldn't be too bad. It also gets minorly smutty at one point but Deans a horny 18 y/o so I had to lmfao

An attractive boy with black hair sat in the back corner of the semi-crowded class. He was staring out a nearby window. There was a look of disinterest shrouded on his slightly stubbly face. He was the first thing Dean noticed as he walked into the noisy and crowded class. Some students looked his way when he entered the classroom. The teacher cleared his throat to introduce the new student. They quickly silenced, turning to the front to face the pair. Dean was nervous but he smiled at them confidently. He was used to moving around and going to new schools. Dean’s gaze wandered over the other students before returning to the attractive boy who hadn’t bothered looking towards the front. 

“Everyone I’d like you to meet Dean Winchester,” the teacher said, gesturing towards Dean, “Please take a seat.”

Dean sat in the empty seat in front of the boy hoping to strike up a conversation. Before he got the chance some other kids by him started to introduce themselves. Dean introduced himself to them.

\--

Castiel’s morning had been uneventful as usual. He didn’t have any friends in his first-class today. Instead of gossiping about the new kid, he stared out the window listening to the hushed whispers of girls debating about what he would look like. Cas finally glanced at the front of the classroom when Mr. Shurley cleared his throat. By his side was a boy. His eyes were scanning the students. Cas looked back out the window. Sure the boy was cute but Cas had no intention of talking to him. Not at the moment at least.

Mr. Shurley introduced him, “Everyone I’d like you to meet Dean Winchester. Please take a seat.”

The name registered in the back of Cas’s head just in case he needed to know it. Cas only moved when Dean sat down in front of him. He looked at him in surprise. There were a lot of other empty seats in the classroom. He dismissed the thought creeping up in his head. Cas’s heart was beating quickly. 

After Dean was done talking to the other people in front of him he turned around and smiled. 

He was even cuter up close. Cas tried his hardest not to blush, though he was sure some of the heat made it to his cheeks. Dean had beautiful green eyes that were crinkled with his perfect smile. His cheek and jawbones were sharp. There was a light sprinkle of freckles brushing his face. 

“Hi, I’m Dean,” he said, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

“I know. I’m Castiel.” Cas responded as he gingerly shook the other boy’s hand. Sparks. He must have imagined that.

“Castiel, huh? Weird name” Dean said with a slightly confused look on his face.

“Yeah, like the angel. My family’s religious.” Cas shrugged.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Cas.” Dean said with a wink before turning back to the front of the class as Mr. Shurley began the lesson.

Cas was sure his face was as red as a tomato. He spaced out for the rest of the day, thinking of the green eyes and calloused skin that belonged to the new kid.

And so the crush began.

\--

“Cas’’ a whisper.

That smile.

“Cas.” slightly louder.

Those green eyes.

“Cas!” a yell, this time he was being shaken.

Cas had been lost in his thoughts of Dean Winchester. He finally snapped back to reality. Gabriel, Castiel’s best friend, was shaking his arm.

“Dude, you okay? What’s wrong?” Gabe asked.

“N-nothing.” Cas managed to get out.

“Is it the new kid? Did he hurt you?” Gabe interrogated, this time with a look of concern and rage.

“No! Nothing like that.” Castiel assured him. It had been a couple of weeks since Dean had transferred to their school. He’d started a few weeks after the second semester began. Cas had noticed the air getting warmer. Spring was on its way along, bringing along Promposals and a new set of gossip.

“Well, what the-” Gabriel started, his face quickly changed from confusion to realization, “Ooooh. You like him.”

Cas’s only response was his face turning a light pink. Gabriel and most other students at Heaven’s Gates High had known that the blue-eyed boy was gay for years. His sexuality wasn’t a secret. Luckily, no one seemed to care about it. 

“D’aw, you two would make the cutest couple.” Gabe teased, earning a glare from Cas, “You should ask him to prom.”

Somehow that thought made Castiel’s face impossibly redder. He glanced over to where Dean was sitting with some of the school jocks. He was laughing at a joke one of them made. Dean made eye contact, making Cas look away quickly. Heat radiated from his cheeks as he felt the green eyes staring at him. Instead of looking back he turned to Gabe and leaned his head on the table.

“I can’t. He’s probably straight, even if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be interested in me.” Cas sighed sadly.

“Don’t beat yourself up, Cas. I’m sure he’d like you if he wasn’t straight. Hell, I would like you if I was gay.” Gabriel stated with complete confidence, making Castiel chuckle.

“Thanks, I think,” Cas answered.

“Anytime,” Gabe reassured him.

That conversation helped Cas get through the rest of the day with a relatively peaceful mindset.

\--

It had been a few weeks since Dean had started at the new high school. He was already pretty popular, though he doubted that he’d be able to maintain the popularity for much longer. That’s how it has been so far in his high school career. This was his, 4th? Maybe 5th high school. Luckily, this was his senior year and he wouldn’t have to worry about school much longer. His plan was to pass high school and carry on the family business. 

Dean’s thoughts made their way back to the group of jocks he was sitting with. Dean was relatively good at football. He had just joined the school's team and was now attempting to bond with some of the players. One of them, Benny, had just made a joke. Dean hadn’t been paying attention to it but he laughed anyway.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. Sensing a pair of eyes watching him, he quickly scanned the lunchroom. He quickly found the source. It was Castiel, the cute boy from his pre-calc class. Dean quickly decided to take a shot at flirting from a distance, but the other boy had already looked away. Dean’s face fell a little. He sat, staring in disappointment for a moment longer, hoping the blue-eyed boy would look at him again. When he didn’t Dean rejoined his teammates’ conversation with an awkward chuckle. 

Lunch was over too quickly but he only had one more class for the day. 

Dean never paid attention in Economics. It had to be the most boring class that he had. Lucky for him it wasn’t hard to distract himself from the seemingly eternal boringness of the class. His eyes dragged across the board at the front of the room. They picked out every small detail, eventually coming to a stop at the date on the edge of the board. Wednesday, February 12th. Two more days before the weekend. He sighed in defeat. The only thing he had to look forward to was pre-calc in the morning. Dean’s mind wandered to the handsome boy who sat behind him. 

A smile crept along Dean’s face as he thought of the details on the boy's face. How he turned pink when they saw each other. 

Dean imagined cornering the smaller boy, trapping him between Dean’s body and the wall. He pictured those perfect blue eyes staring up at him innocently as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the plump, pink ones. Moistening the chapped lips with his tongue. Maybe he’d run his hands along the boy’s hips and back. Kissing the scruff along his jaw and neck. Fingers slowly exploring every nook and cranny of-

Fuck

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He took a few deep breaths. His mind searched for other things to think about. 

Dean heard the chair behind him squeak over the monotone script of his teacher. 

“Hey, Dean.” a low voice said behind him with a nudge to his shoulder, “You going to Adam’s party?”

He turned his eyes and head slightly to put a name to the voice. It was Kevin.

“Dunno man, when is it?” Dean responded.

“This weekend. You gotta ride?” 

“Yeah man, text me the address,” Dean said. Maybe he’d be able to pick up a chick or two to take his mind off the blue-eyed boy for a while. Dean’s cell phone pinged with the texted address.

“Thanks.” Dean smiled.

-

The next day Dean stumbled, tiredly, into his pre-calc class. Usually, he didn’t arrive so early but his Dad had an early meeting and a busted tire, so he and his little brother, Sammy, were dropped off at school early. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Finally noticing how empty the room was. The only people there were Castiel and Mr. Shurley. Cas was at his desk using his hands as a pillow. While Mr. Shurley graded some papers.

“You’re here early, Mr. Winchester.” the older man commented without looking up from his papers.

“Uh, yeah. My dad had an early meeting and had to borrow my car.” Dean responded with a chuckle.

This time Mr. Shurely looked up from the paper and folded his hands before answering. “I don’t recall asking. Now have a seat. I need to finish grading these.” He gestured towards Dean’s desk before going back to his writing. He made his way to the desk in front of the boy. 

Cas still had his head resting on his hands. Upon closer inspection, Dean realized he was asleep. Cas’s back was rising and falling steadily under the large, blue-grey sweatshirt he was wearing. Dean leaned a little over his desk while putting his bag down to look at Castiel’s face. His usually blue eyes were closed gently. His long lashes reached for the bags resting under them. Dean’s eyes wandered down towards the man's plump, chapped lips. They were slightly parted. A small trickle of drool ran out from between them, getting caught in the light stubble on his jaw before trickling onto the back of his hand. A light snore emitted from the parted lips with every breath.

Dean smiled and let out a small chuckle at the sight. He had to force down the temptation to reach out and wipe away the spittle. Dean’s chair creaked loudly when he sat down making him wince. Castiel immediately sat up. His ocean blue eyes looked dazed from sleep. They stared directly at Dean for a while, not fully registering what was happening. Dean felt his face start to heat up as he tried to hold back a laugh. Cas made a sudden gasp of realization. His eyes cleared and widened as his cheeks began to turn pink. He wiped the drool from his cheek and ran out of the classroom.

Dean sat, unmoved, at his desk. Wondering if that actually happened. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the other boy’s messy bedhead and dazed out, sleepy face. If that wasn’t relatable he wasn’t sure what was. 

Mr. Shurley let out a ‘tsk’ of annoyance as Castiel ran out of the room. Dean stooped down and unzipped the front pocket of his bag, grabbing some cash from it before zipping it back up. He stood and walked out the door. Dean tugged on the bottom of his ridden up T-shirt as he wandered down the hall to the Cafeteria. His eyes quickly scanned the lunchroom in search of some kind of vending machine. He finally spotted one and bought two Gatorades. One was purple, the other light blue. He wandered haphazardly around the halls, looking for Castiel. He gave up after a few minutes and went back to the classroom. It had a few more kids in it then before but it was still pretty empty. Dean looked over towards his desk. He smiled when he saw Castiel sitting in the desk behind his. Cas looked a little more cleaned up. His hair was more controlled and his eyes were more alert. The dribble remains from his nap earlier had been washed away. Upon seeing Dean his face grew red once again as he tried to sink into his seat further to hide from view. Dean chuckled. Damn, this boy was cute. 

Once he reached his desk and sat down he turned around. Castiel had his long sleeves pulled up to his fingertips. He held his hands in front of his eyes in embarrassment.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Dean teased, hoping for a reaction out of the other boy, “I got you something.”

He set down the two bottles on Cas’s desk. Cas peeked out from behind his hands curiously before reaching out and taking the purple Gatorade with a muttered thanks. He struggled to open it for a second and Dean hid his smile by taking a sip of his own Gatorade. He smacked his lips loudly and inspected the bottle, wishing they sold something stronger. They sat in silence for the rest of the class.

Stand by for part 2!


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is invited to a party this Saturday. Dean gives Cas a drink one day. Cas repays him by buying him a Coffee from Starbucks where he meets Eli, a cute and flirty barista who throws Cas into a loop as a new love interest is introduced.

Castiel slumped into his desk. It was cold but his jeans and loose sweatshirt helped a bit. His father settled in the back and pulled out some papers to grade. Cas pulled out his phone. The time read 6:30. Names of Cas’s friends went through his mind as he contemplated who might be up and able to text. With a sigh of resignation, he tucked the device back in his pocket. Cas didn’t have many friends, let alone ones who were awake this early. He felt his eyes start to droop with exhaustion. There was a big test in one of his later classes and he’d been up late doing a quick cram session. He still had about an hour and some minutes until class started.  
Cas leaned his head towards his desk. Using his arms as a pillow as he stared out at the dimly lit sky. His eyes shut as he gave in to his exhaustion. It wasn’t exactly sleeping but it was something. Cas could still feel the coolness of his desk and the annoying hair brushing gently against his face. He was too tired to move. His mind drifted. Uncertain whether to stress about school or dream. It chose the latter. He dreamed of a beautiful man with green eyes.  
A loud croak pulled Cas from his slumber. He reflexively sat up, still half asleep. Someone was sitting in the desk in front of him. Cas blinked. Once. Twice. His vision cleared. It was a panicked boy. Cas’s still tired brain took a second to register who it was. He gasped in horror when it finally sank it. It was Dean. Sitting there. Staring at Cas.  
Cas’s cheeks heated up. His face felt slightly wet and he was sure his bed head was terrible. Adrenaline from embarrassment shot through him. It gave him the energy to run out the door to the closest bathroom. Hands resting against the sink. Breath coming out in shallow bursts. Darkness rimmed his vision. He stared into the mirror at his reflection. It was messy.  
Cas’s hair wasn’t too terrible thankfully. There was a visibly damp line on his cheek. He was probably drooling. Cas groaned. Before splashing some cool water on his face. He used the water accumulated on his hands to try and control his bed head. It took a minute for his head to clear up and to gain the confidence to go back to the classroom.  
Cas peaked his head around the door. Dean wasn’t there but a few more of his classmates had arrived. They all looked as dead as Cas felt. He walked back over to his desk, trying not to trip. His father gave him a sympathetic smile when he sat down.  
Cas pulled his sleeves down to his hands. A few more of his classmates came through the door. Cas kept his eyes stuck to it. His stomach knotted with stress as he waited for the green-eyed boy to walk through. Eventually, he managed to pull his eyes away from it. He checked his phone. It was only 7:31. There was about 14 minutes until class started. Cas felt himself relax a bit. It was short-lived, however. Dean was standing at the door. He held two drinks in his hands. Cas made eye contact with him. Dean smiled. Cas had never wanted the ability to turn invisible more than he did right then. He settled for the next best thing of shrinking down in his chair as Dean walked over. Cas’s head was spinning. He felt a dull pain shoot through it. He raised his hands to his eyes. Pressing gently to relieve some of the pressure.  
“Hey Sleeping Beauty.” a voice said. It was accompanied by a small thunk. Cas peeked out from behind his hands. Dean had set the drinks on his desk and was now gesturing to the bottles. “I got you something.” he smiled.  
Cas felt like he was about to explode. A mini-war started in his head as he debated about taking it. Soon deciding it would be rude to decline the gesture, he snatched up the purple bottle. It looked grape flavor. After struggling to open it for a bit he took a sip and decided it wasn’t. It wasn’t bad though so he kept drinking. He glanced up at Dean who had a small smile on his face. He took a swig of his drink and smacked his lips. Cas watched closely, stifling a laugh. The classroom had been filled by people. The talking disguised Cas’s laugh. He leaned forward a bit to see if he could start flirting with Dean. Just then Mr. Shurely, aka his father, walked to the front of the classroom to begin the lesson.  
Cas gave his dad a small death glare for foiling his attempt but his back was already turned away from the students as he jotted the class plan on the board. The smile soon returned and stayed after he took another sip of the oddly flavored drink.  
-  
“Well someone looks happy. What’d you do, get a date?” Gabriel teased when Cas approached them after school. He had interrupted Gabe begging Anna to go to a party with him this weekend.  
“Oh, shut your pie hole, Gabe.” Anna, his other best friend, replied. She took a shot at Gabe’s arm but he dodged quickly.  
Cas laughed. He was so happy he couldn’t hold it back.  
“No, I got a Gatorade,” Cas said.  
“And, you’re glowing with joy over overpriced flavored water? Damn, what was in it?” Gabe replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm.  
“Nothing,” Cas replied, earning a confused look out of the two sitting in front of him, “Dean gave it to me.”  
“Oh, did he now?” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows playfully.  
“Yep.” Cas smiled back.  
“Awe, that’s so cute!” Anna said. Cas could tell her reaction was genuine. She was a sucker for romance.  
“It probably didn’t mean anything. Besides, I’ll buy him a coffee Friday to pay him back.” Anna exhaled sadly at Castiel’s statement. She looked back at Gabriel who was now fidgeting with his phone. Cas eyed her curiously, “Did I interrupt something?”  
“Oh, no,” Gabe said hastily before asking, “There’s gonna be a party this weekend at some kid’s house. Wanna go with us?”  
Anna gave him a sour look. She never agreed to go but she was stuck.  
“I don’t know-” Cas started hesitantly.  
“Oh, come on, Cas,” Gabe said exasperatedly, “live a little.”  
“Fine,” Cas sighed, giving in, “You know the routine though. You’ll have to smuggle me out.”  
“Yes!” Gabe gave a victorious fist pump along with a semi-evil smile.  
-  
Thursday seemed to creep by. Minutes turned to hours. The clicking of the clock seemed constant in the background of his teacher's monotone voices. The blue-eyed boy tried to divert his mind from the slowness with other movements and details in the classrooms. A fly flitting around the room searching for an escape. Staring at a dot of marker left on the board from his teacher's sloppy erasing. An out of place strand of hair resting on his desk from the girl in front of him. These little observations did nothing to hasten the clicking clock.  
He let out a loud sigh of relief as the final bell of the day rang, interrupting the teacher. Kids started shuffling to pack their things and leave. Mr. Singer explained the homework quickly before releasing his students for the day.  
Cas left the room to search the halls for his friends before they left for the day. His backpack felt heavy. It pulled against his tired shoulders as he shoved by his peers. His eyes roamed the crowd, eventually catching sight of a familiar pair of green eyes wandering his way. He smiled as the other boy passed hoping the gesture would be returned, remembering to buy him a coffee the following morning. Dean was engaged in a conversation with a pretty girl and didn’t notice him. Cas had to think for a second to recall her name eventually remembering that it was Meg. Cas caught a bit of their conversation when they passed. It was something about the party on Saturday. Apparently, they were going.  
Cas gave up on his quest to find his friends and headed back to his father’s classroom. Dropping his heavy bag on the floor he slumped into his seat. He heard his dad’s pen scribbling on some papers.  
“Your mom will be here to pick you up in about half an hour.” He said unmoving.  
“Okay. How was class?” Cas responded. His voice sounded unused.  
“Long.” Cas’s father shot back bluntly. Cas chuckled.  
Cas sat slumped for another minute or two before receiving a text from Gabe asking him where he was.  
“Couldn’t find you so I’m at my dad’s classroom. What’s up?” Cas answered quickly.  
“Forming a game plan. Get your ass down here. We're in the cafeteria.” Gabe texted.  
“Okay, be there in a sec.” Cas sent back before turning to his dad and saying, “Hey, I got to go meet Gabe and Anna in the Cafeteria. Can you watch my bag?”  
His father didn’t respond so he left his bag and walked to the Cafeteria. He saw Gabe sitting on a table with Anna sitting on the benches surrounding with her back facing the door. She turned when she heard him walk up.  
“Finally,” Gabe said, “So, what’s our plan of attack?”  
“What do you mean ‘plan of attack’? I thought I was just gonna sneak out the window like usual?” Cas questioned as he sat next to Anna with his hands folded on the table in front of him.  
“Well, yeah” Gabe replied with a roll of his eyes, “I mean for after. Remember last time? We don’t want another incident.”  
A shudder traveled up Cas’s spine at the memory. The last party that Gabe had dragged him to was a wreck. He’d finally given into Gabe's pressures to drink some of the alcohol. Turns out he was a lightweight drinker because he only had a few drinks before he lost the ability to function. Once he made it home his plan to stealthily creep back to his room had gone amuck as he lost balance and a lamp came crashing down waking up the whole house. His dad was fuming with anger at Cas’s drunken state and grounded him for a month.  
“Yes, definitely.” Cas croaked out. Anna giggled receiving a glare from the corner of Cas’s eyes.  
“So no drinks this time,” Anna said while holding back another laugh.  
“That might be best.” Cas agreed.  
“Party pooper,” Gabe said jokingly, “It would’ve been funny to see a second time though.”  
“I think not,” Cas argued, “If I get caught drunk again Dad’ll probably kill me.”  
“Like I said, funny. Ouch!” Gabe yelped when Anna smacked him.  
“Who’s driving?” Cas asked. He had his car privileges mostly taken away after the incident, with the exception of running errands.  
“I will,” Anna offered, “I just got my car back from the shop yesterday.”  
“I bet. I can’t believe you drive that rustbucket still. It’s ancient and on the verge of being unsafe.” Gabe snorted.  
“At least it’s mine, you still drive around in your daddy’s car.” Anna retorted. Gabe flashed her a look of fake insult before rolling his eyes.  
“We should take my car, then we might have a chance to get there.”  
Anna sighed in defeat, ultimately Gabe’s car was safer and less...noticeable.  
“So how do you guys think you did on Mr. Singer’s quiz?” Cas changed the subject to pull the two away from their glaring contest.  
-  
The next morning Cas woke up with a plan. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He decided to go for a dark grey, kind of tight, T-shirt and jeans for today. He threw on his favorite pair of Converse and went to grab his backpack.  
He made eye contact with his Dad when he got downstairs who was sipping coffee and reading a newspaper.  
“‘Morning,” the man grunted, releasing his lips from the mug they were latched on. He set it down on the table with a small clunk before going back to reading the paper.  
“Good morning,” Cas smiled back.  
“Well, someone is cheery this morning,” his dad peeked over his glasses with an accusatory look, “This wouldn’t have anything to do with that Dean boy would it?”  
“No,” Cas lied, he could feel his ears heating up and hoped his dad didn’t notice them.  
“U-huh,” Chuck replied, his tone dripping with disbelief. Cas hadn’t come out to his family yet as gay but he was sure his Dad already knew. Luckily he never pushed Cas to say it out loud.  
“C-can I borrow the car?” Cas managed to mumble out.  
“Why?” Chuck shot back.  
“I wanna get a coffee from Starbucks,” Cas said hesitantly.  
“We have coffee here,” Chuck stated in a tone that warned Cas to stop the conversation. Cas didn’t take the warning.  
“Not the kind I want. It’s just down the road. I have money.” he pleaded, pulling out his best puppy dog eyes.  
Cas’s father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine,” he gave in, handing Cas the keys,” but you’d better leave now. That line’s always long and we still have to beat traffic.”  
“Thanks.” Cas smiled and did a little victorious fist pump.  
Cas climbed into the front seat of the grey Honda Pilot that was the family car. He put on his seatbelt and started down the road to the nearby Starbucks. With a quick assessment of the drive-through, he decided to go into the building, hoping it would be quicker. The line was usually shorter inside.  
He was right in his guess. Only four tired-looking people were standing in front of him in line. Cas pulled out his phone and slipped in an earbud while he waited. His turn to order came quickly. He walked up to the counter and smiled, pausing his music respectfully. The cashier was cute. He was about Cas’s height and age. He had brown hair and pale skin. Cas glanced down to his nametag and saw Eli written on it. He wore a black T-shirt under his apron which accented his strong arms. One of which had a tattoo of a black pair of wings on the forearm.  
“Hi,” Eli said with a smile,” what can I get you today?”  
Cas glanced up at the menu as he tried to get his heart to stop beating so fast. Once it had he looked back down into the other’s eyes with his own smile.  
“Uh, a venti iced coffee with skim milk and sugar and a grande black coffee.” Cas responded firmly, continuing on as Eli typed the order into the computer in front of him, “I like your tattoo.” Cas nodded towards it, surprised as he felt himself lean towards the boy on the other side of the counter. Was he seriously flirting with this guy as he was buying a coffee for his crush? A pang of guilt stabbed his stomach at the thought. He wasn’t expecting anything to form between him and Dean but he still felt that guilt. He shoved those thoughts aside for now.  
“Thanks,” Eli replied, Cas blushed as he saw the other's eyes quickly comb over his body. Eli’s polite smile turned into a flirty smirk as he met Cas’s eyes once more. He matched Cas’s stance as he replied, “I like your shirt. So what’s your name?”  
“Castiel.” Cas managed to say without stuttering which sent a sense of pride running through him. Eli scribbled it on the cups.  
“Nice to meet you, Cas,” he said with a familiar gleam in his eyes, “Have a nice day” he finished with a wink.  
Cas walked over to the end of the counter where the drinks were placed when they were ready. His eyes kept wandering over to the attractive man who was still taking orders, making him blush when they made eye contact.  
“Cas,” the other barista said as she placed his drinks on the empty counter. She smiled at him when he came to collect them, “Have a nice day!”  
“Thanks, you too,” Cas replied with a smile. He glanced down at the cup in his left hand as he pressed his back to the door to open it. Under his name was written “Text me” with a number and Eli’s name scribbled on it. He glanced back up at the cashier who shot him a wink before going back to his orders.  
Cas’s mind fell into a daze as he walked back to the car and drove home.  
-  
His dad didn’t say anything about the second coffee or the information written on Castiel’s cup. He barely acknowledged it with a questioning look, prompting Cas to explain. Cas ignored him in favor of sipping his iced coffee sleepily.  
When the two got to the school Cas’s dad parked in the back where he usually did. They grabbed their stuff and headed inside. Not many other people were at the building as early as the father and son. Mostly teachers hiding in their classrooms or the Teacher’s Lounge. There were a few students scattered across the school, most of their parents had early work hours.  
Cas felt nervous but confident this morning. It was a big day. He wasn’t sure when Dean would show up but he shoved down the nerves as he sat down at his desk. He made a well-planned decision to stay awake that morning in case Dean arrived early again. Popping an earbud into his ear, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the different ways the green-eyed boy might react to his coffee offering.  
His favorite one was that Dean would arrive early and accept the drink letting Cas lead them into friendly conversation. It also happened to be the least realistic.  
Sadly his dream was not reality. The classroom filled up quickly. Cas couldn’t help but count down the minutes until the first bell. He could feel his nerves growing as they passed with no sign of Dean. The once-hot black coffee was now just above room temperature. Cas was fiddling with the coffee sleeve wrapped around the cup, silently praying that he wouldn’t have to end up drinking the bitter substance inside.  
Someone must have heard his silent prayer because Dean came rushing in just before the bell rang. Although he looked like he had just rolled out of bed, he was still incredibly handsome. The green eyes locked onto Cas’s as Dean took his seat in front of him.  
Cas didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he managed to gather the courage to offer the other boy the now cool coffee.  
“Here,” Cas said, tapping Dean’s shoulder with the cup, “it’s to make up for Wednesday. I wasn’t sure how you like it so I just got black. I got it a while ago though, so it’s cold now. Sorry.” He blushed, realizing he was rambling. Dean had turned around in his seat and was now looking at Cas with a smile. It was evident he was holding back a laugh.  
“Thanks,” Dean chuckled, grabbing the coffee and taking a sip. At first, he looked ready to spit it out onto the floor. After a few more sips his expression changed to a more neutral look. “Just the way I like it.” He said with a chuckle. Cas inspected the other’s face curiously. The freckled cheeks were tinted pink. Upon further inspection, Cas realized Dean looked nervous. He realized he was staring and he glanced up into the other's eyes. They made eye contact for what seemed forever but was a few seconds. Neither spoke.  
A loud throat clearing sounded from the front of the room. The noise broke the tension between the two boys. Each reassigned their gaze to the board. However, their minds traveled to a different place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My last chapter and first post on this very confusing website got 2 Kudos and 33 Hits which doesn't seem like much but I'm so proud of myself! It would be amazing if I got more! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't mean for it to be all from Cas's POV but I got kinda carried away and I didn't want to have too many words. 2k seems like a lot but once you get into your writing it turns out to be a lot less then one would think. This chapter was also hecca late but I went on like 3 vacations in a row so it was hard to find time and privacy to write. School is starting up again soon as well so either expect a lot more a lot quicker or a lot less. I hope you're all staying safe and remembering to wear masks during this virus!  
> XOXO  
> -AOG


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go to a High School/College party to unknowingly distract themselves from their feelings for each other. The separation is short lived as they wind up running into one another at the party. Charlie tries to get Dean to confess his feelings for Cas by not so subtly creating a romantic situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I have never been to a party before so all of it is based off what I've read and watched. It may be completely inaccurate. Don't cite me on any of it.

Dean gratefully accepted the coffee given to him. 

His Dad was going out on another business trip today and wouldn’t be back until Tuesday at least. He had left earlier than Dean was expecting, probably sometime around 4 AM. Dean woke up late and barely had time to throw on some presumably clean clothes before waking his brother and dragging them both to school. Normally he wouldn’t be very concerned with being a few minutes late to class. There was only one reason that caused him to be in the rushed state he was in now. 

He hesitantly raised the cool cup to his lips, parting them gently as he tipped the cup back to allow some of the bitter liquid into his mouth. Immediately, he got the urge to spit it out. The coldness of the drink was...unanticipated, to say the least. It took a second before Dean got used to the temperature before swallowing the liquid in his mouth and going in for another sip. Coffee was coffee and he needed it today more than ever. 

A glance over towards the anxious ocean-colored eyes brought a small smile to his face which he quickly hid with another sip. He felt his face straighten out with the last sip, turning his head to fully look into the blue eyes. “Just the way I like it.” he managed to get out. It earned him a small smile and blush from the other boy. 

Dean found himself entranced by the gorgeous blue eyes as they studied his face, eventually coming to rest on his own. The world seemed to slow as he kept that blissful eye contact. The temptation to lean in and kiss the other’s lips was next to overwhelming. The thought caused his mouth to go dry and Dean felt his tongue dart across his dry lips in response. The blue eyes across from him darted down, following the swift movement.

Dean was ripped from his daze with the sharp noise of a throat being cleared. With a slight blush heating his face he turned his attention towards the front of the classroom. The noise around them grew quiet as the man in front started his lesson. 

It was hard for Dean to keep his focus on what was happening in the room. His mind kept wandering to the scenario he had imagined a few days prior with the smaller man pinned against a wall as they kissed roughly. 

-

The rest of the day passed quickly. Dean barely noticed the time passing, only bothering to pay attention when one of his friends brought up the party.  
“Shit, that’s tomorrow?” he said, surprised.  
“Uh, yeah,” Benny responded, staring at him dumbly, “Dude, what's wrong with you today? You’re so out of it.”  
Dean felt a hint of heat on his face as he sought an answer. His hand moved to rub the skin on his now clammy neck. “Just tired, I guess,” he tried. Benny contemplated the answer for a second before accepting it and moving back to the subject on hand. The party.  
Dean had been to his fair share of high school and college parties in his years. They usually involved a lot of drugs, alcohol, and drunk people trying to get laid. He would often get drunk and hit on people until he got bored or got in a fight and got thrown out. None of this was helped by his lack of need to worry. What can he say, he’s got daddy issues. Sammy would be fine on his own for the night. This had become routine for him and his brother.  
Luckily Dean’s dad hadn’t taken the Impala when he’d left town so Dean had something flashy to drive and impress the ladies.  
He relaxed a little at the thought, letting his mind return to the conversation playing out in front of him. He offered to drive some of the guys without licenses and a few accepted.  
Just then the final bell rang, cueing them out of class and school for the weekend.  
\--  
On the day of the party, Cas woke up to fighting coming from the other room. It was probably his dad and one of his brothers fighting over something stupid. He groaned quietly and stretched his aching limbs. The blinds in his shared room had been opened and sunlight shone through the window. Cas closed his eyes again, rolling over onto his side and burying his face in one of his pillows as a shield against the harsh morning sunlight. His blanket had wrapped itself around one leg and his torso. He shivered at the chill that hit the exposed spots on his hip and back.  
“Good morning to you too, Grumpy,” Balthazar said from where he was sitting on his bed. Cas opened an eye and peered out from behind the peak in his pillowcase to make eye contact with Balthazar. There was a sarcastic smile plastered on his face like he usually had when their dad and Michael fought. He shut the screen on the laptop postured precariously on his right leg.  
“What is it this time?” Cas said, voice muffled by the pillow.  
“Oh, same old, same old. Michael found another reason to let Luci live with us again, Dad telling him he can’t and trying to change the topic. This is so dumb. Luci is doing fine on his own.” he dragged his hands down his face.  
Cas just hummed into his pillow in response. He wanted to go back to sleep but any chance of that was gone now. He hesitated, taking in the feeling of the smooth pillowcase before letting out a grunt and sitting up. His eyes blinked a few times, adjusting to the new light and position as he folded his legs under him. Another yawn escaped him and he smacked his lips again, allowing himself some time to wake up before reaching for where his phone was stuffed under his pillow. He unplugged it and checked for any notifications.  
He instantly felt more awake when he saw the top one. He quickly stood, nearly falling, and ran down the hall to the bathroom. He sighed after closing the bathroom door and leaned against the counter.  
His hands shook as he opened the text. It was from the cute barista, Eli. He smiled down at his phone. He had sent two texts the night before.  
Cas: Hey  
Cas: It’s Cas, from the coffee shop  
He wasn’t expecting a response but had been proven wrong.  
Eli: Hey Cas!  
Eli: I’m glad you texted! :) I was a bit worried there ngl  
Cas thought for a second before responding.  
Cas: How could I not ;)  
The nerves were overwhelming as he waited for a reply. Minutes of anxiously tapping his foot on the ground passed before he finally gave up and turned towards the mirror. He almost laughed at the messy hair and large purple bags under his eyes. He was only wearing boxers and a loose t-shirt which he pulled down from where it was bunched under part of the boxer’s waistband. He tousled his hair, and reached for the toothbrush by the sink, finishing what he could of getting ready without his clothes.  
Just before he was about to snatch up his phone to leave the bathroom it pinged with a text. He grabbed for it too quickly and fumbled. It’d nearly fallen to the ground but he’d caught it between his fingers and stomach last second. He let out a sigh of relief, sending a silent thanks to whoever was listening before flipping the phone over so the screen lit up.  
Another sigh escaped him when he saw who sent it, this time, one of disappointment. It was just Gabe making sure he was still going to the party tonight. Cas had forgotten all about the party. His main focus yesterday had been on the cute barista and Dean Winchester.  
Dean. A pang of guilt hit his stomach. How could he forget about Dean? They hadn’t spoken much but Cas had spent many hours daydreaming about the boy. Dean was definitely straight. Even if he wasn’t, he’d never be interested in Cas. Cas was a mess. Although...he had caught Dean looking at him a few times, and they did have a kind of moment yesterday. No. He was being dumb. He needed a subject change.  
Refocusing his attention on his phone, he clicked on the message icon and texted back that he was coming to the party. He turned the device off and walked out of the bathroom. There was still a while before the party and the much-needed distraction of getting wasted. He hummed to himself as he walked out of the bathroom to his bedroom to put on some clothes.  
\--  
Dean’s day went by quite a bit slower than anticipated. Surprisingly, none of his friends had texted about the party and everyone was being oddly quiet online. So far Dean had spent the day sitting in the crappy motel bed, watching television. Sammy was sitting in the corner, working on some homework. Dean glanced over every once and a while to make sure he didn’t need help. One time when Dean glanced over at his brother, his tongue was stuck out in concentration as the pencil in his hand flitted over the pages of his homework. Dean chuckled, he may not be the smartest or best at school but he would always be there for Sammy. He’d always protect him.  
Just then he got a text. It was from Charlie.  
Charlie: You coming to the party tonight?  
He smiled, Charlie of course knew he was going to the party, what she meant was more along the lines of “Are you gonna help me pick up some chicks”.  
Dean: Yeah, you?  
Charlie: You know it ;)  
Charlie: I need a favor...  
Dean: Lemme guess, you need a ride.  
Charlie: Dean Winchester, you see right through me. See you at 10?  
Dean: See you at 10  
-  
12 hours and 3 picked up people later, Dean, Charlie, Benny, and Kevin stood at one end of a magnificent driveway. The large, car-crowded, arched pavement led up to an even more majestic mansion. It was like something out of a magazine for the rich.  
Dean’s mouth fell open as his eyes tracked the intricately detailed pillars and counted the windows. There were at least 3 floors, not counting the attic. Lights scattered around the driveway and along the walls of the building. Colorful lights and loud music shot from every opening. People were strewn across the lawn, in between cars, and he could hear some giggling in the bushes that lined the bottom half of the driveway. Charlie gasped from somewhere to his left prompting Kevin to laugh and Benny to say something about “first-timers”.  
Dean shot a glare in his direction before going back to staring at the mansion. He had never been to a place like this in all of his party goings. Honestly, he’d expected a frat house or someone’s small house. Not a literal MANSION. They started walking down the driveway towards the set of double doors which had elegant designs carved into the shining knockers nailed on each door.  
The group shoved their way through the crowd of people to get some drinks from the bar. It was filled with alcohol and surrounded by drunk high schoolers.  
After Dean got his drink, he grabbed Charlie and tugged her back into the crowd to dance.  
\--  
Cas took a while to decide what to wear. Eventually, he stood in front of the bathroom mirror in skinny jeans, a plain white tee, and a jacket overtop it. He ruffled his hair a bit to make it spiker and put on some extra deodorant before leaving the bathroom. It was about 10:30 when he and Balthazar crept downstairs and outside. Gabe had agreed to meet them at the end of the block to avoid suspicion.  
Anna waved at them when they approached and motioned to the backseat. Cas let Balthazar in first before climbing in beside him. Gabe turned on the radio and off they went. Cas tugged his seat belt around his waist and shifted positions. Maybe skinny jeans weren’t the best idea.  
He counted the street lights as Gabe and Anna sang poorly along to Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas. Balthazar patted his legs to the beat mouthing the words.  
Gabe looked back at him dramatically while singing, cueing Cas to join in. Cas took the hint and started singing in between laughing fits.  
By the time the group got to Adam’s house, they were all out of breath, except Balthazar. All the space in Adam’s grand driveway was filled but luckily they managed to pull into a spot at the end of the just before a black Impala pulled into it. The driver honked angrily before moving down to the next available spot halfway down the block. The four just laughed and got out of the car, making their way to the door of Adam’s house.  
Adam threw a lot of parties, most of which Cas attended. Not because he liked the people or the booze, but because he knew the secret access to the roof foyer which had an amazing view.  
He and Adam had grown up close friends until High School so Cas had been over to the house frequently and knew nearly all of its secrets.  
Cas, Anna, and Gabe shoved their way to the bar to grab drinks while Balthazar went to find his friends. After they got them they went their separate ways. Cas wandered over to a mostly corner of the room and leaned against the wall watching the dancers. He left his perch soon after, as a couple started making out loudly beside him which made him uncomfortable. He navigated the crowd, looking for a familiar face.  
Someone bumped his back with their elbow and he turned, looking down at the familiar smiling red-head in front of him.  
“Hey, Cas!” Charlie shouted, it was hard to hear over the music.  
“Hi!” He smiled back. He felt the hair on his neck stand up and found himself staring into the bright green eyes of Dean Winchester.  
“Hiya, Cas!” He yelled.  
“You two know each other?” Charlie asked, looking back and forth between the two as they maintained eye contact. (aka dean and cas’s signature eye fucking)  
“Yeah we have Pre-Calc together,” Dean answered, finally breaking eye contact and smiling down at Charlie. Cas stared down at the drink in his hand, fidgeting with it nervously as he wondered if that had actually happened.  
“Oh,” Charlie said confused, “Oh!” she repeated with a tone of realization. Cas looked at her confused and she looked at Dean briefly before glancing back to Cas and saying, “Wanna go to the roof?”  
\--  
Dean had not expected to see Cas at the party, and he DEFINITELY didn’t expect him to look so, well, hot.  
Dean had just dragged Charlie onto the dance floor when he saw a familiar figure walk past. He nudged Charlie and gestured, hoping she’d get the hint. Instead, she turned around obliviously and knocked Cas’s back as he attempted to fight his way through a tight group of people. Thank God for Charlie’s fast reaction time. She was already smiling and dodging the drink in the other’s hand as he whipped around. He made eye contact with her and smiled softly. Dean drank the expression in, missing what Charlie.  
Cas looked up and made eye contact with him, his smile immediately fell away when they made eye contact. Though, he didn’t look away.  
“Hiya, Cas” he heard himself say, just loud enough so that Cas could hear it over the blaring music.  
Neither looked away until Charlie asked, “You two know each other?”. It was then that Dean realized that he’d never told her the name of the guy he liked. His expression faltered, but just for a second so he doubted Cas noticed.  
“Yeah, we have Pre-Calc together,” Dean answered, looking at Charlie, silently willing her to understand what he meant.  
It took her a second but she got it. She shot him a look to make sure and Dean widened his smile just a bit to confirm. Charlie winked at him with the eye Cas couldn’t see and looked back at the other boy, saying something Dean couldn’t hear. Cas smiled, glanced up at Dean, nodded, and spun where he stood, heading towards a hallway.  
Dean watched him walk away, nearly falling when Charlie tugged him along. Cas led them down a hallway, up a few flights of stairs, and made too many turns to remember. Eventually, they made it to a narrow staircase at the end of a hall. The steps were steep and dusty. Dean had to walk up them sideways to fit and nearly fell a few times. Cas was the first to reach the top. Cool air rushed in making Dean shiver. A few steps and an awkward squeeze out the too-small door later, he was standing on the roof.  
Cas had taken off his jacket and wadded it into a sort of pillow as he lay on the ground, staring at the sky. It was dark up here but Dean could see him clearly. He felt his breath hitch as he stood there, staring at the beautiful human laying in front of him. Charlie cleared her throat, nudging his side and gesturing for him to sit next to Cas.  
His face flushed and he promptly sat down about a foot away from Cas. The blue eyes turned to him for a second before looking at the sky again. Dean’s legs were pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around them. His drink was sitting next to Cas’s on the ground.  
“Oh shit, I’m out of...whatever the hell this was,” Charlie said, obviously lying, “Be right back!” Dean shot her a frosty glare but she just winked and walked off, closing the door behind her.  
Cas chuckled to himself beside Dean, though his gaze never left the sky. Dean looked down at him for a little while longer before turning his eyes to the sky. It was nice. Sitting there with Cas, looking up at the faintly star dotted sky, music quietly playing in the distance, crisp night air making the noses and cheeks cold. Dean felt the tension leave his shoulders and he took a deep breath, his eyes closed gently.  
Cas shifted next to him. Dean glanced over to find Cas smiling up at him. He had tucked his arm behind his head for some extra cushion. Dean felt his cheeks heat up as the blue eyes scanned his face.  
“What?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound as embarrassed as he felt.  
“Nothin’,” Cas said. Eyes trailing Dean’s face once more before focusing on the sky again, his small smile unwavering, “beautiful, isn’t it.”  
Dean looked back up at the speckled sky, “Yeah,” he responded, unsure of whether he was talking about the canopy of stars above him or the boy lying next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thank you for the 3 Kudos and 58 hits! Much obliged!  
> I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took so long to get out. I've been really busy since school started again and haven't had much time to write. This was probably my favorite chapter I've written so far because of the excessive sexual tension and chemistry between the two.  
> I'm definitely projecting onto them tho which isn't good. I'm just *lonely* lol. I'm also a huge romantic and sap so this is probably the cheesiest thing I've ever written and I couldn't be prouder. Prepare for the next chapter to be emotionally draining.  
> Love you all!  
> -AOG


	4. It Started With A Kiss...Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets a chance to kiss Cas. However, when he tries to take it, Cas pulls away, leaving Dean embarrassed and ready for another drink. Dean later finds Cas kissing Eli and, feeling hurt and betrayed, tries to escape in his car. This doesn't go well and Dean gets in an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 3 Kudos, 2 Bookmarks, and 76 Hits!  
> Enjoy!

Cas was certain that he was dreaming as he stared up at the beautiful man beside him. Moonlight washed over his face, making it glow. He traced the sharp jawline and connected the freckles with his eyes. His eyes flitted up when Dean’s eyes fluttered open and peered down at him, a blush forming on his cheeks, barely visible in the dim light.  
“What?” he asked, looking uncomfortable.

“Nothin’,” Cas studied him a second longer, eyes lingering on his lips before looking back up at the velvety sky above him. That was a lie, more than anything, he’d wanted to sit up and press their lips together. He couldn’t. Dean was straight. Instead of doing any one of the million things he wanted to do he said, “beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a smile, looking up at the sky.   
Cas shifted once again, this time sitting up on his elbow so he could take a swig of his drink. He chuckled to himself as a dumb thought popped into his head. 

“I don’t get it,” he voiced, staring into his drink for a moment before turning his head to meet Dean’s questioning gaze, “Why would you hang out with me? I’m not cool.”

“That’s for me to decide,” he countered. He stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back on one hand, picking up his own drink in the other, “What makes you think you’re not? You bought me coffee. That was pretty cool in my book.”

Cas frowned a bit at that, thinking. 

“That was just me repaying you for the Gatorade, besides it was cold.”

“It was still a cool thing to do. You didn’t need to pay me back.” Dean promised. 

“Yeah, I did.” Cas glanced over at him. They were silent again. Cas took another swig from his cup, finishing it off. “I’m all out,” he stated, awkwardly trying to get up from where he was lying down. Halfway up, he stumbled and fell on top of Dean, knocking the other onto the ground. Dean groaned under him at the sudden weight. Cas pushed himself up onto his hands and found himself staring right into those green eyes. Dean’s head was caged in between his arms. The air between them grew warmer with each breath. The smell of alcohol wafted on their breaths.

\--

Dean studied the face of the man above him. Eyes dragging across it and resting on the slightly chapped lips. They were only inches apart. Every inch of his body screamed at him to close the distance between them. To reach up and pull the other into a kiss. 

Before Dean knew what he was doing, he felt his head rising towards Cas’s. However, when Dean’s nose hit Cas’s, he quickly moved away. Mumbling something under his breath about “Sorry” and needing to go, he stood and rushed towards the door inside.

At first, Dean just stared up at the sky, processing what had just happened. Groaning in embarrassment, he shoved the balls of his hand into his eyes. 

“Dammit,” he muttered, “dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!” He sat up, overwhelmed with emotions. Unsure of whether he wanted to laugh, cry, or punch something. 

He thought-

Cas ACTED like he wanted to-

Did he read the situation wrong? 

Is Cas not gay? He’d heard rumors. Maybe they were just that, rumors.  
“Fuck,” Dean said. He stood, finally noticing Cas’s abandoned cup. He picked it up, grabbed his own, and headed inside; out of the chill, off the peaceful roof, and back to reality. 

It took him a while to navigate his way back to the main stairs but he got there eventually. He headed down the stairs to look for Charlie and get some more alcohol. Not that there was enough alcohol in the world to sate his embarrassment. He refilled his drink a few times and continued his search for Charlie.

He found her, sitting in an office close to the back of the house, talking to a girl with brown hair which was pulled back into a loose bun. She had on a brown leather jacket which was pulled over a white button-down shirt which in turn was tucked neatly into a pair of khakis. She looked like an adventurer. The pair looked over when he entered.

“Oh, hey Dean! How’d it-” Charlie started, stopping when she noticed his expression, “What’s wrong?”

Dean stumbled over, taking another swig of his drink. He was already fairly drunk and almost fell a few times on the way. Once he got to where they sat he sank to the ground and leaned against the wall.

“I kissed him,” he slurred out, “Well, almost,” he took another gulp of his drink.

“You, what!” Charlie exclaimed, “That’s great!”

“No, ‘cause he ran away. Didn’t even f-f-f-fuckin’ kiss him man,” he garbled.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You tried,” Charlie dove into action, bending down and slinging one arm over his hunched back with a comforting smile. 

“He’s pro’ ly not even GAY,” Dean whined, “god im such a f-f-fucking idiot.”  
Dean went to take another drink from the cup in his hand but Charlie quickly snatched it from him, drawing a whimper out of him. “I think you’ve had enough, let's go find you somewhere to lie down,” Charlie wrapped his arm around her back and pulled him up. He clung to her like she was the last thing on earth. She mouthed a silent “sorry” at the other girl before dragging him back out into the hallway. 

They wandered around for a short while, looking in various rooms for an empty one. Charlie would open a door, see a couple making out, and shut it quickly, dragging Dean to the next one. 

Dean lost count eventually. The world seemed to spin around him. Charlie was reaching for another doorknob and opened it to find another couple kissing in it. The two pulled apart quickly, allowing Dean a view of each of their shocked faces.

The two were about the same height, one of them had brown hair and pale skin with black wings tattooed on his arm. Dean's stomach seemed to drop onto the floor when he recognized that the other one- was Cas.   
Dean’s mind was going a hundred miles per hour. So it wasn’t that Cas wasn’t gay, it was just he didn’t like Dean. Holding back tears, he spun and ran away from the room, and out of the house as fast as his drunken state would allow. He heard Cas and Charlie calling out for him and running after him as he ran. Ran away from the pain, the betrayal, the embarrassment. He was at his car, fumbling to stick the keys in the lock. He knew that he shouldn’t drive but he needed away.

“Dean,” a deep voice said next to him, accompanied by a hand grabbing the arm which held the keys to his car, “Dean, I can explain, but you can’t drive like this. Please, Dean.” Dean looked over at Cas with a venomous glare in his eyes. He snatched his jacketed arm back from the other and somehow managed to shove the key into the car’s lock. He recognized pain in Cas’s eyes as he slowly lowered his hand from where it was clutching empty space.

Dean slid into his car and shut the door with a cold, “Fuck you.” When he started the engine, he could feel hot tears streaming down his face.   
Why was he so mad? Cas wasn’t his boyfriend. He hadn’t cheated on him. Maybe he was jealous. 

Dean Drove out of the space he was in, thankful that the person parked in front of him had parked so far ahead which made for an easy escape. He was careful not to hurt Cas or his baby on the way out but as soon as he made it past the other car’s bunker, he was speeding off. 

Then, something hit.

\--

Cas stood with his back pressed against the door. His breathing was short and panicked. 

Dean had just tried to kiss him. Him. HIM. Castiel. Nononono. That couldn’t be right. He must’ve imagined it. He had probably been the one leaning down to kiss him. No matter what the situation, it was probably because they were drunk. Or insane. It had to be. 

Cas took a few long, shuddering breaths before quickly making his way back down to get another drink. 

-

“Cas?” a voice said behind him, “Is that you?” Cas looked up from where he was fiddling on his phone. It was Eli.

“Oh, hey,” he smiled, “What are you doing here?”

“A friend invited me. What about you?” Eli asked.

“Oh, same,” Cas said back. He wasn’t sure where to go from there so he awkwardly played with the corner of his phone case. The few other people who were in the room must’ve left to get more drinks or something because the room was now empty except for Cas, Eli, and the dull roar of music behind the now-closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a fun one to write. I am not very good at dialogue still so I apologize for it's clunkiness. I was really looking forward to writing the accident(I'm weird like that lol) but then when I wrote the last bit I just knew it would be the perfect place to end the chapter. The next chapter should hopefully be out soon but we'll see how my schedule holds up. If you made it this far, please drop a kudos. I am not new to writing but this is the first thing I've "officially published" and it definitely won't be the last and the exposure would be nice. I am thinking about adding some more *ahem* e x p i c i t c o n t e n t *ahem* to get more views ;). Might not tho.   
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Make sure to drop a kudos and bookmark for more updates to come! Only a few more chapters left!  
> -AOG


	5. It Started With A Kiss...Sorta Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets a chance to kiss Cas. However, when he tries to take it, Cas pulls away, leaving Dean embarrassed and ready for another drink. Dean later finds Cas kissing Eli and, feeling hurt and betrayed, tries to escape in his car. This doesn't go well and Dean gets in an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Somehow the last few paragraphs of chapter 4 didn't get copied and I just today realized that they didn't . So here's part two of the last chapter. The next chapter might take a little bit longer to publish because I've hit a bad writers block on all of my projects. I'm working on it though.

When Cas looked back up, he found that Eli had moved closer and was now leaning his shoulder on the wall no more than six inches from where Cas was. 

The reason for Cas doing what he did next depended on how you look at the situation. One could blame it on the distance between them, their drunkenness, or Cas’s general guilt and horniness. Who’s to say? All Cas could remember was grabbing the other's T-shirt, pulling him into a kiss, and that kiss ending abruptly when two people entered the room. 

Cas looked at clearly drunk Dean and followed the green eyes as they landed first on Eli, then shifting slowly over to Cas. Their eyes locked briefly, and Cas saw pain slowly overwhelm them. Then Dean turned and quickly stumbled out of the room. Charlie looked at Cas in shock for another second before turning and yelling Dean’s name in an attempt to draw him back to the group. 

Cas copied her and started towards the door. 

“What the hell, Cas?” Charlie said, stopping him before he could go after the drunken boy.

“What did I do?” Cas asked, looking back at her confused.

“What did you do?” Charlie snapped back, “You broke his heart that’s what.”

“What?” Cas exclaimed, “How?”

“When he tried to kiss you and you ran away, embarrassing him and making him think you weren’t gay and now we walk in here to find you kissing him,” Charlie said, jerking her thumb toward Eli who was standing awkwardly in the back of the room.

“But-I thought he was straight!” Cas argued, trying to defend himself.

“Clearly he’s not,” Charlie said, exasperated. 

“Oh,” Cas said, unable to think of anything else.

“Yeah. Jesus, Cas,” Charlie sighed, “One of us has to go after him before he does something stupid.”

“I will,” Cas offered. 

“Are you sure?” Charlie asked protectively.

“Yes,” Cas responded before turning back to Eli and apologizing. 

“It’s okay,” he responded with a sad smile. Cas nodded at him and Charlie before shoving past her and in the direction Dean went. 

“Dean,” Cas called, shoving around people. Eventually, he made it outside and saw Dean tripping down the driveway. He ran after him, still calling. Either Dean didn’t hear him or he was ignoring Cas. Cas ran after him the best he could in his own slightly drunken state, following him around the corner and down the street to where the black chevy from earlier was parked. Dean was fumbling with his keys in a futile attempt to unlock his car. 

“Dean,” Cas said, reaching out and resting his hand against Dean's arm to get him to stop or look at Castiel, or both. Dean looked at the hand for a second before turning his teary glare towards Cas, “Dean, I can explain, but you can’t drive like this. Please, Dean.” Cas pleaded, feeling tears welling up into his eyes. 

Dean ripped his arm away and crammed the key into the lock before getting in the vehicle. 

“Fuck you,” he spat at Castiel before slamming the door and starting the engine. Unsure of what to do, Cas stood, staring at the door of the sleek black car. When Dean started to turn the wheels he stumbled back, narrowly avoiding getting hit by the side of the vehicle. 

Cas watched Dean drive away, unable to do anything but stare. He stood, watching him pass car after car, coming up at an intersection. He watched Dean not stop at the red sign. And he watched as a dark blue van came barreling from the left, hitting the side of the impala just behind where Dean sat and made it roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry. Stay tuned for chapter 5!


	6. Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean winds up in a coma in the hospital after the accident. Cas of course goes to visit him, unsure of what to expect. What happens shocks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS NOT LEGALLY OR MEDICALLY ACCURATE! IF IT WERE THEN IT WOULD RUIN THE PLOT! DON'T COME AT ME!

Sirens.  
Why were there sirens?  
Dean forced his eyes open. There was a bright light and lots of machinery. A parametric hovered over him.

Darkness.  
\--

Cas didn't remember much past seeing the accident. He remembered running over to the car, someone yelling about calling 911, and sirenes.   
Now, he was sitting in the back of the Ambulance next to where Dean lay unconscious. He was told that he needed to come in for questioning and since he didn’t have a car he had to ride in the ambulance. He would have asked to go regardless, he was the reason behind the crash after all and Dean was his friend.  
Cas felt like his head was about to implode. Bile rose in his throat and he forced it down. His eyes were still fixated on Dean’s unmoving body.   
He was in bad shape. A trickle of blood ran down his forehead, his arm and some of his ribs were probably broken, he was hooked up to an IV bag along with various other tubes. By the time they reached the hospital, he was already wrapped in many other bandages.  
Dean was rushed out and into the hospital immediately, Cas got pulled over to the side for questioning.  
-  
A few hours later, Cas was being shaken awake from where he was curled up on some of the waiting room chairs. Wincing at the sudden brightness, Cas opened his eyes, expecting to see his dad, but finding Balthazar and Gabe instead.  
“What?” he asked groggily.  
“I stole dad’s cell when we left,” Balthazar said with a wink, “time to go.”  
“Wait, don’t I have to talk to the police more?” Cas asked.  
“No, I pretended I was your dad. Since you weren’t entirely drunk, all you get is some community service for possession of alcohol or something. They wanted to take you in for the night but I managed to convince them otherwise,” Balthazar answered, ushering Cas to get up and come with.  
Cas started walking towards the door with them but stopped when he remembered why he was here in the first place. “Wait, what about Dean?” he questioned.  
“My, you’re chatty today. We’ll explain in the car. Just, come on. We need to get home.” Balthazar responded, grabbing Cas’s arm and dragging him out the door to the car. He sat in the back while Gabe and Balthazar sat in the front. When Gabe started the vehicle, the clock glowed brightly, showing it was almost 3 AM.  
“Dean,” was all Cas said, giving the other two a stern look.   
They looked at each other for a second before Gabe spoke, “Well,” he paused, deciding what to say next, “He is alive.”  
“It’s that bad, huh?” Cas mumbled, guilt washing over him again.   
“He’s comatose.” Balthazar.  
“What?” Cas exclaimed.   
“Cas, it’s not your fault. You know that,” Gabe said sympathetically.  
“But it is. If I had just- I mean-” Cas said between tired sobs.   
“I know, but it wasn’t your fault at all. I promise,” Gabe smiled back at him sympathetically, “Let’s just get you home and to sleep.”  
“Okay,” Cas managed to choke out.   
-  
Gabe dropped them off at the same corner that he’d picked them up. Balthazar held Cas’s upper arm for some extra balance as they walked down the block towards the house. Luckily, Cas didn’t need it until they reached the stairs leading into his house. He barely made it up them without tripping.   
The house was dark and quiet when they went in, which was good because their dad would have literally killed them for coming home at 3 in the morning, drunk. It took the pair a few minutes to get up the stairs to their shared bedroom. They did it without making much noise. Cas passed out the minute his head hit the pillow.  
-  
The only evidence that last night had actually happened was the blinding headache Cas got when he opened his eyes the next morning. The curtains were open just enough to spill light across Cas’s hungover face. He groaned and pulled one of his blankets over his head.   
Balthazar was already awake and out of the room. Cas guessed at the time, not wanting to risk the pain of finding and checking his phone. The best guess is that it was around 2 in the afternoon.   
Cas wanted to sleep the headache off and never wake up again. The only thing that dragged him out of bed is wanting to visit Dean at the hospital. He sat up and gingerly opened his eyes, wincing at the thud in his head. He looked over at his dresser and found some aspirin and a glass of room temperature water left there by Balthazar. He silently thanked him before popping the pills into his mouth and swallowing them down with the water.   
He got dressed and wandered downstairs. His father was sitting at the table like usual, sipping on his coffee, and reading his paper. Judging by his attire, he’d just gotten back from Mass. Cas peaked around the corner and found Michael, who also looked like he’d just gotten back from Mass, and Balthazar relaxing on the couch and watching cartoons.   
“Good morning,” Cas told his dad, forcing a smile and grabbing some cereal from the cabinet above the fridge.  
“It’s past noon,” his dad replied. Cas rolled his eyes with his back turned. Once he had his cereal poured, he sat down across the table from his father and started eating, “So, did you hear?”  
“Hear what?” Cas said in between bites.  
“That Winchester boy you like got in an accident,” he said, expression unchanging.  
Cas choked on the next bite, remembering what happened the previous night. He coughed viciously for a minute in an attempt to dislodge the crumb of cereal stuck in his throat. “No, I did not hear about that,” Cas eventually choked out, which wasn’t a complete lie because he witnessed it, was even the cause of it, not just heard about it.   
Chuck hummed doubtfully, looking over the paper at him, “Okay, he’s at the hospital, in a coma.”  
“Oh,” Cas said, shoveling another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. His guilt nearly spilled over at the comment.   
“Would you like to go visit him?” his father asked.   
“Uh, yeah,” Cas responded tentatively.  
“You can take the pilot,” his dad said, decisively.  
“Wait, really?” Cas asked, dumbfounded.  
“Yes. Now, go get dressed before I change my mind,” Chuck smiled at him.  
Cas rushed upstairs and threw on the first shirt and pants he saw. He wound up in jeans and a blue flannel.   
-  
Cas had expected that Dean would have visitors. A few of his close friends, his parents, and maybe a few other classmates.  
What he hadn’t expected was a plethora of his classmates attempting to fight their way into the hospital. It appeared that half the school, Seniors and Juniors mostly, had heard of Dean’s accident and were here to pay their respects. Security guards were struggling to herd the masses into a sort of line. Some girls held bundles of flowers or balloons, others chocolates or cards. The boys mostly came empty-handed. A few held footballs or cards. Cas hadn’t thought to bring anything, mostly because Dean was in a coma and wouldn’t need any of those.   
The Security Guards eventually got the crowd to settle down and they started letting people go in the building. In small groups so as to not disturb the peace. The waiting room was already filled with patients and other visitors, so Cas and the other high schoolers had to wait outside.   
Luckily it wasn’t too cold and the visits were quick. Cas was the last one to go in. He didn’t have a group to go in with, so it was quiet when he entered the Hospital.   
Dean’s room was practically filled to the brim with flowers, balloons, candy, and cards. It reminded him of that scene in Harry Potter after he had confronted Professor Quill and wound up in the infirmary. Cas chuckled to himself at the thought.   
His eyes wandered the rest of the room before coming to rest on the sight he was avoiding. Dean’s limp body lay on the hospital bed, the only indicators of life being the steady rising and falling of his chest and beeping of the heart monitor. His body was littered with cuts and bruises, and his arm was wrapped in a cast. Cas felt his stomach lurch at the sight. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He blinked them back and walked to stand to the left of the bed.  
Unsure of what to do next he simply stared down at Dean’s unconscious body, studying his face. There was bruising under his eyes and his nose looked broken. Cas’s mind flashed back to the night before. He fidgeted with the sleeve end of his flannel as he imagined what might’ve happened if he’d kissed Dean that night.   
He found himself guiding his fingers towards Dean's own. He tucked them in the space between Dean’s palm and the mattress. Warmth spread where their skin touched. Cas smiled gently to himself as he traced the skin gently with his thumb. Without thinking about it, he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on Dean’s forehead. Judging by the lipstick marks he found there, he wasn’t the first to do so, but he was certain he was the only boy to do so.   
However, much to Cas’s surprise, the second his lips left Dean’s head, the boy's hand clenched around his own. Cas stared at the hands in shock. Not entirely sure what had happened or how to react, he gently pulled his hand out from the other’s. On his way out of the door, he bumped into a man wearing a brown jacket and jeans. The name John Winchester was plastered on a nametag on his jacket. Dean’s father Cas guessed.   
“Sorry,” John grunted before striding into the room to check on his son, a cup of fresh coffee in hand. Cas couldn’t find words to answer and simply stared dumbly as the man went and sat down in the chair situated next to Dean’s bed.   
Shaking himself, Cas remembered his mission to find a nurse to talk about Dean’s movement with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! It's also a lot shorter then my other chapters but i felt this was a more appropriate ending to the chapter then the one I had originally written. This chapter also features our least favorite character in the show, John Winchester :p. I hope you like it regardless. Don't forget to drop a kudos if you haven't already! Thank you for the 17 I have already gotten, the 3 bookmarks, and 213 hits! It means a lot!   
> Also, for personal reasons, the next chapter may not be out for a while.  
> Lots of love from your local homo,  
> -AOG


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas starts a routine of visiting and taking care of him which is rudely interrupted by John Winchester. However, fate seems to be on Castiel's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I know this chapter was super late!

!!!!!!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Extreme homophobia, use of the f-slur, hate crime, violence, Castiel love confession quoted  
That's all, enjoy!  
-  
-  
The crowds visiting Dean died down as the weeks passed. By the fourth week, his only regular visitors were Cas, his brother, Mr. Winchester, and a few girls who had a crush on him, though their visits were rare.  
Castiel visited Dean every chance he could, which was basically after school and whenever he could get the car or when the busses aligned with his schedule. He wound up taking care of Dean more than his father did, changing the water to the gradually dying flowers, shaving his face, checking in with the nurses to see how he was doing, and, his personal favorite thing to do, sitting in one of the nearby chairs or on the edge of the bed and just reading to Dean. Whenever he read aloud, he felt a connection to Dean and he was sure that Dean felt it too because when Cas read to him his fingers twitched and he started to mumble, though Cas could never understand the words. Currently, Cas was reading The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien, recommended by Charlie. Occasionally Cas would just sit on the edge of the bed and hold Dean’s hand, just so he would know he wasn’t alone.  
For the next few weeks, this became a habit, a sort of way to cope with the fact that he was the original cause of why Dean was even stuck in this state. Not to say that he didn’t enjoy seeing Dean, he just wished Dean were more...conscious. Talking to Dean in this state, even with the minor reactions, felt equivalent to talking to a brick wall. Fear that Dean may never wake up looming over his guilty conscience with every visit.  
That day, Cas felt more tired than usual. He’s had a long day. The spring musical had just started rehearsing, they were doing Little Women. As a part of the lighting team and being the stage manager, he had a lot to do and worked harder and later than normal. So when he went in that night to check on Dean and read him the usual story, he wound up falling asleep with his head on the edge of the hospital bed. He was torn from the abyss of a dreamless sleep by loud stomping and yelling. He peaked his eyes open just in time to catch a glimpse of a brown jacket before the person attached to it grabbed his arm tight and dragged him out of his chair viciously. Castiel fought back against his assailant as much as he could in his dazed state, smacking his head hard on the ground in the process. The man was shouting something as he dragged the struggling boy through a puddle of what he hoped to be spilled coffee in the doorway and out into the hall. Most of what he was shouting was incoherent but Cas managed to make out the words “fucking faggot”. The commotion quickly caught the attention of everyone in the immediate vicinity and probably farther. Security guards and nurses quickly took action, racing over and attempting to pull Castiel from the man’s tight grasp. Once free Cas skidded back to the nearest wall, stunned and confused. He looked and identified his attacker to be none other than John Winchester, Dean’s father. Cas, still weak from his recent nap and probable concussion looked at him, perplexed, as he continued to yell slurs and other things towards him. “You stay away from my son! Stay away you fucking fag!” he screamed over and over as security guards dragged him away.  
Cas sat on the floor, processing what had just happened as nurses and doctors swarmed him, making sure he was okay. He subconsciously mumbled answers to their questions. Some nurses helped him up and sat him back in the chair in Dean’s room with a cup of water, some Tylenol, and an ice pack as they called his Dad.  
When Chuck arrived at the hospital to pick Cas up, he found him sleeping in the chair once again. A barely visible bruise had formed just below his hairline. Chuck managed to nudge him awake so he could help him to the car and get him home.  
-  
The next day, Cas woke up around 2 PM with an overwhelming headache. Initially, he thought he’d missed his alarms, come to find out later that everyone had just decided to let him sleep in. He immediately went to the bathroom to empty his bladder and check on the now very obvious, very dark bruise on his forehead. He touched it gingerly, hissing at the sharp pain that followed. Groaning, he went downstairs to find his father sitting at the kitchen table. He must’ve taken off work.  
“Sit,” he said, gesturing at the empty seat next to him. Cas obeyed, preparing for the worst. Chuck sat for a bit, contemplating his next words, “So.”  
“So,” Cas copied.  
His dad paused, “The hospital told me what happened.”  
“Oh?” Cas shifted nervously in his chair.  
“Is there anything you’d like to tell me?” Chuck asked.  
“No,” Cas replied cautiously.  
“Okay,” his father replied. He paused once more before he reached out and put his hand on Cas’s shoulder, “Just…know I’m always here for you and you know I’ll love you no matter what.”  
“Okay,” Cas replied, shrugging his dad’s arm off his shoulder.  
His dad nodded uncomfortably. He started to walk towards the living room but stopped in the doorway. He turned around and pointed at the entry table where the keys sat, “You should visit him. I have a good feeling about today,” he smiled at Cas before walking into the living room.  
Cas stared at the keys. Maybe he should. He probably shouldn’t. Whatever he decides, staring at the keys won’t help. He needed to move. He stood up and walked back to his room to get changed into clothes.  
After changing, he went back downstairs and, on an impulse, grabbed the keys and walked out the door shouting he’ll be back in an hour.  
-  
The hospital seemed busier than usual, Castiel thought as he found his way to Dean’s room for the last time. He had decided that this would be the last time he’d visit him. Based on John Winchester’s reaction to him being there yesterday, he didn’t want to risk putting Dean in any more danger.  
The first thing that Cas noticed when he walked into the hospital room was the sudden emptiness. Someone had gotten rid of all the flowers, cards, bears, and other gifts that had littered the room. The only thing that remained was the painting of flowers on the wall that belonged to the hospital. His eyes trailed back to Dean who, somehow, looked even more lifeless without the various sympathy gifts that used to surround him.  
Cas took a deep breath before walking over to next to the bed. He studied his face for a minute, holding his hand gently, before beginning his speech, “Hello, Dean. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, in any way. Before I met you, my left felt empty, meaningless. I always wondered what my true happiness could look like. I never found an answer. Because the one thing I want...it’s something I know I can’t have. You changed me, Dean. I love you,” before he knew what he was doing, Cas leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips, and, for a second, he thought he felt the other boy kiss back. He pulled away, crying, and whispered, “Goodbye, Dean.”  
Cas turned away from the bed, tears falling silently down his face as he started towards the door. He stopped abruptly. Dean’s hand was holding his. He turned back around, finding himself meeting a pair of beautiful green eyes. Shock and joy overwhelmed him and he cried harder.  
“C’mon, don’t leave now,” Dean rasped, “it was just getting good.”  
Cas chuckled, whipping his eyes, “I should call a nurse or a doctor.”  
“Yes, but first,” Dean pulled him back down to meet their lips once again. He pulled back just enough to whisper, “I love you too, my little angel”  
Cas chuckled and kissed him again before shouting for a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story! This is the first time I've actually finished something and I'm really proud of myself. I know it's far from perfect and doesn't include nearly enough dialogue but I'm only 17 and I'm still learning. If you like this story and would like to see more of my work please consider liking, commenting, and sharing it with a friend. I also have a Tumblr, if you'd like to follow it's buzzbuzzb1tch or https://www.tumblr.com/blog/buzzbuzzb1tch if you want the link.  
> Though I am writing another extra chapter I may not publish it so let me know if you want me to. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you had as much fun as I did!  
> -AOG


End file.
